The present invention relates to a dust collecting shield for power tools and more particularly pertains to collecting dust generated by a power tool and providing for easy removal of the dust with a dust collecting shield for power tools.
Hand-held power tools, such as grinders and saws are widely used in the construction industry. Such tools typically embody rotating cutting members, such as circular grinding wheels and blades that are typically rotated at several thousand revolutions per minute. These tools are used to cut plaster, ducting, tile and various other materials. During the cutting operation, particles resulting from the cut are expelled at high velocity into the surrounding environment presenting a substantial hazard to the operator and causing the contamination of tools and other articles that may located adjacent to the work area. Most commercially available hand-held power tools, such as grinders are provided with guards that cover a portion of the rotating cutting element and protect the operator from contacting the cutting element during cutting operations. However, these guards are totally ineffective in controlling dust contamination. The present invention provides an effective guard for flying debris while at the same time provides means for the removal of dust.
The use of dust collecting apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, dust collecting apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of collecting dust are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,809 to Padilla discloses a dust collection device comprised of a vacuum tube, for use with a variety of hand held power tools, such as high speed grinders and saws. U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,661 to Sauerwein discloses a dust collector or dust cup adapted for use in drilling or other material deforming operations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,213 to Kappel discloses a device for use with drills or the like for the collection of working debris. U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,317 to Kelley, Sr. discloses apparel protective against debris during working.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dust collecting shield for power tools for collecting dust generated by a power tool and providing for easy removal of the dust.
In this respect, the dust collecting shield for power tools according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting dust generated by a power tool and providing for easy removal of the dust.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dust collecting shield for power tools which can be used for collecting dust generated by a power tool and providing for easy removal of the dust. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.